The compounds of formula (I) above are structural homologues of a sandalwood-type fragrant alcohol, i.e. POLYSANTOL.RTM. [3,3-dimethyl-5-(2,2,3-trimethyl-3-cyclopenten-1-yl)-4-penten-2-ol; origin: Firmenich SA, Geneva, Switzerland] which is well appreciated in perfumery. In spite of the abundance of fragrant compounds having a structure similar to that of POLYSANTOL.RTM., i.e. having an unsaturated cycle with 5 carbon atoms, known to this day (see for example European patent no. 155 591), we found no reference in the literature to any compounds having a homologous structure with 6 carbon atoms.
It is therefore in an expected way that we have now found that compounds (I) according to the invention possess useful odor properties which differ both qualitatively and quantitatively from those of POLYSANTOL.RTM. and other analogue compounds prized by the perfumers.